CSBSJU Esports Official Wiki
Lore (summarized) In the dawn of entertainment there was an entity that ruled over all and gave anyone who created art total freedom, eventually order and law was forced into entertainment by the Dark Lord. Despite this the entity kept pushing- over time more and more began to give into the order and laws created for entertainment and began rejecting the help of this entity. In retaliation the entity started destroying the works that he once strive'd to bring freedom to, this began the era of madness where very few works that fallowed order could reach a large audience as they would quickly be destroyed. Eventually 4 artists learned of a medium between madness and order- these 4 became the original memers '''and using their '''l33t smash brothers skills sealed the entity into a silly looking witch hat and locked it in the basement of Mary Hall 'using those 'shitty toy locks you buy at the grocery store. With that the era of madness was ended and entertainment flourished no matter what the artist choose to fallow (order or freedom). Many years have passed and a thief by the name of Mad '''(this has no association to the era of madness, it's just his name because his parents hated him) had broken the lock set by the '''originally memers and had stolen the witch hat. Not knowing of the properties of this hat Mad 'put it on and became one with the entity- transforming him into 'Mad Hat. Now he seeks to break the wills of anyone with artistic potential so that he can raise an army and take back entertainment into his lawless chaotic hands. Seeing the rising threat of chaos the newly made Mad Hat 'was bringing into entertainment the 'Dark Lord 'used '''actual fucking necromancy '''to raise an army of skeletons to fight off the forces of 'Mad Hat, however in the process the Dark Lord used too much of his power and lost his physical form- and had to take the form of a house cat until he regains his power. Without a leader the skeletal forces of the Dark Lord are really board because they are getting no orders. Mad Hat 'has begun using this board-um against them to break their wills and turn them to his army. That leaves us with the 'new original memers who actually have nothing to do with most of this conflict and actively use memeromancy to protect themselves from the conflict and horrors caused by the war between Mad Hat and the Dark Lord (who just happens to live with the new original memers however despite the Tracer of True Fortune warnings none of the new original memers believe that a simple house cat is the Dark Lord, even though ever single super natural issue experienced in the slice of life episodes occur because of the house cat. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse